kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rico Flamel
Rico Flamel (リコ・フラメル Riko Furameru) is one of the main heroines of Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan. She's the sniper of the fireteam E601 and a 2nd year student of the Sky wizards division preparatory department. Appearance Rico has long bluish black hair and a fringe that falls in between her eyes. She wears the regular prep uniform, which includes black tights/pantyhose, a navy blue skirt, and a periwinkle blue top with white sleeves and red tie. As a wizard, she wears a blue dress with white borders that covers only one leg and leaves the other bare along with a brown belt, a black neck band, black fingerless gloves and white knee high boots. (Note: Please edit this if something is wrong because I'm not good with describing clothes and colors.) Personality Rico is quite a delusional narcissist. She thinks of herself as a goddess, and because she's so mesmerized by her own beauty, she doesn't do much training as it makes her sweat. She also acts like an "Ojō-sama" (Noble Lady) as she calls everyone who aren't of a high title commoners. It turns out that part of her apathy and disinterest in her teammates is due to her feeling of inferiority towards her older sister. She has high scores in written exams and is noted to have good aim, but she rarely bothers to show up to practical training. Kanata later points out that even if she doesn't show it, or the others don't notice it, she's the one that cares about her team members the most. She also has a thing for cute things. History Rico as a young girl admired her older sister, Freon. But ever since Freon became successful and the Sky Wizards leader, Rico started feeling as if her sister is out of her reach. She also was ignored by her peers who thought that she was an idiot and weaker compared to her sister and all she had going on for her was her beauty. Because of this, she wants to get stronger and better than her and wants to be acknowledged by her sister. This is also the reason she has developed her "goddess" attitude as it makes her feel that she is better than the 'commoners'. Plot Rico Flamel, a member of E601 thinks of herself as a goddess. And as a goddess she doesn't care about her grades. Be it grade 'A' in her homework because of her being absent from class or grade 'F' in practical when the lowest score that can be awarded is 'E'. But the Sky Wizards Leaders don't see her as a goddess and appoint an instructor to improve her grades. The chosen instructor is the traitor, Kanata Age. She first meets Kanata when he is washing the jam from Misora's sandwich on his trousers. He watches her admiring herself in a window and is perplexed. She turns around and spots him but is only able to see his face as the rest of his body is hidden behind a wall. She asks him if her beauty fascinated him, while walking towards him, and he admits that it was hard to not get attracted to someone with eccentric behavior. She is shocked when she finds that he is wearing nothing but briefs on his lower body. When he says that they were already off from the beginning, she starts shouting for someone to protect her from the pervert causing Kanata to flee. When Kanata becomes E601's instructor, she initially refuses to train with them but when Kanata says that he hasn’t seen her skills and places her level below than Misora, she gets angry and agrees to show him her skills. When he takes the E601 for a trial run, he finds that Rico indeed has great sniping skills even if her intentions are telegraphed. He also finds that she's great at making strategies. After the trial run she refuses to partake in further training. Later, Kanata tells Misora, as part of her training, to follow Rico and find out if she had any weakness. Misora, not only is she easily found by Rico, she is also unable to find any weakness except for Rico's love of cute things. Rico started to get interested in Kanata when she found that both Lecty and Misora had started to trust and rely on him. She was especially curious about him when Lecty says that she knows she can rely on him since he considers them and their training seriously. But even then, she still says to Kanata that she will not join the training. Kanata doesn’t mind her doing that and always replies that it is already fine. When Misora begs Rico to join the training or at least the upcoming ranking match between them and E571, Rico refuses and says that she doesn’t want to humiliate herself by joining a match she knows she will lose. Kanata stops Misora and says that while he agrees with her humiliation comment he also isn’t the type to whine about not having a chance either which makes Rico angry. Rico even though she doesn’t participate in the wizard training, she always watches her team members train. When she was watching Kanata teach Misora the 'Strike Blaster' move and sparring with Lecty and acting friendly with them, she wonders about his flirty attitude with them and also wonders if he might actually help her better herself. Kanata then sneaks behind her and says that her abilities are essential for the success of the team as she is the most important cornerstone of the team with her sniping and analytical skills. He then lets her decide if she wants to rise above her loser attitude and after that Rico starts training with her team members. When the beetles attack just before the start of their ranking match, Rico is able to easily strategize and work with Misora and Lecty to defeat them. But she is defeated when the Chimera Antares attack and is buried under some rubble. She along with the other two is worried when sees Kanata falling due to exhaustion after defeating Antares. After the battle, she is confident about herself in defeating other teams but they are defeated by E571 in their ranking match.   Rico continues training with others after their defeat but the whole team is upset that their help in defeating the beetles is not being acknowledged by anyone. Kanata said that it was to be expected as no one had seen them do so. To stress matters further, Freon had issued an order of disbanding the E601. Kanata refuses to accept it and makes a bet with Freon and says that if E601 wins the upcoming Mistgun Tournament she won't disband the team. Freon scoffs at the idea but agrees nonetheless. Rico is also worried over the situation knowing their losing streak but Kanata convinces the E601 that they will be able to win. For their next training, Kanata asks them to shuffle their positions between Vanguard, Middle and Rear guard. Rico is easily able to devise a strategy to defeat the Training Archenars by making use of Misora's brash but powerful attacks to defeat one group and by combining her and Lecty's skill to defeat the others, although she had to manipulate Misora in following her plan by saying that Lecty wasn’t powerful enough. Lecty apologizes for this but Rico says that she said it just to make Misora follow her plan and her skills are more than adequate. Later, Kanata while massaging her shoulders, admits to Rico that she really is brilliant and she might be the one who cares for the other two the most which makes her a fine woman in his eyes. She along with Misora and Lecty, later follow Kanata and Yuri around thinking they are on a date but instead of being on a date, Yuri was trying to convince Kanata to abandon the weak E601 as it was a waste of his time and skills but Kanata refuses and says that he believes in them. While continuing their shuffle training, Rico has improved considerably at other positions. She and Misora also felt a little jealous during one of their shuffle trainings, when Kanata complimented Lecty and patted her head. Kanata next tells the three to live together, which unbeknownst to them is part of their next training. They also take care of Yuri, when Kanata brought her to them after she was knocked unconscious by Real, but on seeing her tattered state they thought that it was the doing of the pervert Kanata. Although, Rico initially thinks Kanata brought her to eliminate the competition in the Mistgun Tournament. After living together for quite some time, the three get to know and understood each other even better. And with Kanata’s training and their trust in each other, they were able to win the Mistgun tournament shocking Freon, Yuri and rest of the students. But before they could celebrate their victory, a false alarm was sounded by Real who had come for Yuri. Now Rico and her team-mates face an opponent who might be even stronger than their own instructor. When Real attacks, Kanata stops the others from interfering and Chloe and Lloyd attack Real and cut his right arm. Real then transforms into a beetle and puts an impenetrable wind barrier around him and stops Chloe and Lloyd from further interfering with the battle. Inside the barrier, Kanata decides to show his blue aura when Real hurts Yuri and the E601. But Real soon gets the upper hand and traps Kanata. The E601 then jump into the battle to help Kanata. Rico uses her bullets as smoke screen to confuse Real and later provides cover for Lecty. And then Yuri, with the help of the E601 defeats Real. Later, Rico gets depressed along with the rest of E601 when Kanata explains that instead of promoting them to C-ranks, Freon is instead cancelling out their debts for destroying the city and stuff during the Chimera attack but they cheer up when he tells them that he knew that they worked hard and that was enough. Rico is then surprised to see the newest member of E601, Yuri enter the room. Yuri had also brought a cake which had ‘I Love You’ written on it but when Kanata says that while he did know about her preference from the Mistgun Monthly article, he didn’t know if the cake was for – Rico, Lecty,or Misora. An embarrassed Yuri then runs out of the room and the original E601 girls sigh at Kanata’s obliviousness. In the end, Rico continues to fawn over cute little soft toys and continues to improve herself along with the new E601 which now also includes Yuri. Abilities and Weapons *Magic Gun Athena - Her sniper rifle which shoots magic bullets towards the enemy. Due to this she is mostly used as backup for Misora or for sniping enemies from greater distances. *Clairvoyance - Her magic glasses which activate this ability and help her to see up to greater distances beyond the extent of a normal eye. *Great at decision-making, analysing and strategizing. Trivia *She reads philosophy books. *She likes cute things and has her room filed with soft-toys. *She is so in love with herself that even seeing her reflection is enough to mesmerize and startle her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Mistgun Category:Prep Course Category:E601